1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the treatment of conditions involving undesired or pathological levels of inducible nitric oxide synthase (iNOS), e.g. septic shock or neuroinflammatory diseases. In one important aspect, the invention relates to methods of suppressing, inhibiting or preventing the accumulation of nitric-oxide induced cytotoxicity by using inhibitors that block or suppress the induction of cytokines and/or inducible nitric oxide synthase. Another aspect of the invention is the treatment of conditions involving undesired or pathological levels of proinflammatory cytokines (i.e. TNF-α, IL-1β, IL-2, IL-6, IL-8 and/or IFN-γ) and/or iNOS. One important aspect of the invention relates to methods of suppressing, inhibiting, or preventing proinflammatory cytokines and/or iNOS induced or aggravated disorders including conditions involving the detrimental effects of inflammation (e.g. disorders such as lupus, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, and autoimmune disorders; ischemia/reperfusion; neuroinflammatory conditions such as Alzheimer's, stroke, multiple sclerosis, X-linked adrenoleukodystrophy; and the effects of aging).
2. Description of Related Art